The Homestuck Hunger Games
by gummibearsandcottoncandy
Summary: It's basically The Hunger Games with HS characters. There are ships. And death. Rated T for death and mature language
1. Chapter 1

Terezi

The games came and went every year, and every year Terezi and all her friends in her district dreaded the reaping. Terezi even feared for her old friends that lived in other districts. Today was the day of the reaping and she was in her hive with Dave, who came over quite often.

"hey tz you ready for the reaping?" He asked her.

"y34h" She replied, not as loud as she normally spoke.

"Well you're enthusiastic." He said, before they left. When they got there they were separated by gender, and then forced to listen to the anthem and all that other stuff. When finally the woman who picked the name every year, Lillian, walked over to the bowl full of female's names. Her finger's moved around a bit and she picked a piece of paper up. She walked back over to the microphone and Terezi sat there and watched, not even thinking it could in any possible way be her, her name was in there twice, only two of her name in around four hundred other.

"Terezi Pyrope!" Lillian screamed enthusiastically. Terezi stood there for a while, confused. Trolls and humans separated forming a path and Terezi walked forwards to the stage. She climbed the stairs and stood. Lillian picked the name for the male tribute, then she and the male. Randy if she remembers correctly, were taken to a building and put in rooms. The rooms were fancy filled with luxurious furniture with a large, ornate chandelier in the middle. Dave walked in. She immediately hugged him.

"You'll be fine. Even if you are blind…" He trailed off "You'll win. I'll see you again."

"I doubt it." Terezi replied. She kissed him on the cheek. The guards came in to drag him out.

"I love you!" Terezi yelled right as they closed the doors. No one else came to see Terezi.

Aradia & Sollux

Sollux and Aradia were always a huge fan of watching the games; they never thought they would get picked. Aradia put on a dress she had saved up to buy and was happy when they left for the reaping. They had both taken bets on who would get picked. They listened to the anthem and all the other stuff before, Kathryn picked the names. She walked over to the females first.

"Aradia Megido." She said. Aradia smiled and walked up. She got to see the games in person. She wasn't very worried until Kathryn picked out the boy's name.

"Sollux Captor." Aradia almost started crying but she held her composure. She would see him on the train. No one came to see either of them.

Kanaya

Kanaya always hated the games, she liked seeing the interviews and chariot rides, as the costumes were amazing, but she was never too fond of knowing her, or her matesprit could well be picked. Rose came out in the dress Kanaya had sewn her. She looked flawless, the dress was purple, and it was about to Rose's knees and had a high neckline. Kanaya smiled

"You Look Beautiful." Kanaya said. They left for the reaping and went through the same thing everyone else does. The woman picked the male name first.

"Karkat Vantas." And then the female's.

"Kanaya Maryam." Kanaya walked up and stood. Rose came to visit her. It was rather emotional.

A/N

These are just a few of the tributes, and what happened before they all got to the capitol. The next chapter will start in the Capitol and the rest of the tributes will be revealed.


	2. Chapter 2

Terezi

It's been awhile since I've actually thought about death. I thought about it a lot on the train. How easy someone could slit my throat, how much pain I would be in, how much pain my friends would be in. And then I think of the people with moirails, and how hurt their moirails will be. I'm finally paraded off the train and into another place. Some people with extremely nice smelling hair (one has red hair) have me stripped down and begin working on me. They wash my hair about seven times and brush it out and then dry it. They put in some extensions, which kind of sucks and put some weird liquid on my eyelids to make my eyelashes grow. Then they put weird drops in my eyes, and to my dismay, I can see.

"You can't be blind in the games, it isn't fair to you." They say. After they wash my hair another fifty times, a young man comes in. He doesn't look like the others. He's dressed in a light blue fancy shirt and some dress pants. He has some light white eye shadow on but that's it.

"Hello Terezi. I'm Richard." He says

"You're here to make me look good." I say giving up the normal tone I speak with, using a much more normal one.

"Essentially. I know how hard this is, and I am here for you. You're district is seven, so you're theme is lumber.

"You're not painting me like a tree and parading me around naked are you?" I say.

"No, you'll have clothes. Don't worry." He says. After he dresses me I look in the mirror. I'm wearing a brown dress with a wood like pattern on it and towards the bottom there's a pink leave pattern. My hair looks weird long, it's straight and I don't exactly like it, there's a streak of teal in it to. I reach up and touch the streak.

"All the troll tributes are getting them. They show you're blood caste.

"Oh." Is all I say. Richard brings me to the place where I'll be put on my chariot in a little while. But right now I'm free to talk with the other tributes. A lot of them are old friends. I take the time to learn everyone's name, blood caste, and district. They go as followed. Amy (human) and Joseph (Also human) from District 1, Aradia (maroon) and Sollux (mustard) from District 2. Nepeta (olive) and James (human) from District 3. Kanaya (Jade) and Karkat (mutant) from District 4. Lilly (human) and Riley (also human) from District 5. District 6 wouldn't talk to me. Me and uh…. Randy? (human) from District 7. Vriska (cerulean) and Norman (human) from District 8. Miranda (human) and Cole (human) from District 9. Madeline (human) and Arthur (human) from District 10. District 11 wouldn't say their names. And finally Dartea (Fuchsia) and Randal (human) from District 12. I was surprised there was a fuchsia blood here, she was extremely pretty too, her blood color was all over her hair spots of black here and there, she has an undercut too, she said they didn't do much to her hair except wash it.


End file.
